Blueduck
|trinket= yes |trinkettype=Spiky coral |trinketcolor1=purple |galleries= 1 |ocean1= Viridian |rank1= senior officer }} Blueduck, pirate of the Viridian Ocean, senior officer in the crew BLACK LEGION, princess of the flag BIG LEGION. Disambiguation Blueduck is not known as Hymenolaimus malacorhynchos, at least not in this context. She isn’t 54cm long and she doesn’t live in New Zealand, but she is a rare duck. She is a powerful swimmer even in white/blue/navy/aqua water, but is reluctant to fly. Instead she uses whisking potions. It is difficult to find her available sometimes because she works all the time in Atlantis, CI and pillages, but she is not particularly wary when located. Blueduck is a dark brown haired pirate with a blue wardrobe, but not necessarily all is blue. She is usually localized on the Viridian Ocean, although different species might have been seen on other oceans as well. Blueduck is not the fictional character appearing in two books in the Lonesome Dove series or movies. She never lived in the Wild West or Texas. She is only a pirate with a weird sense of humor and few can appreciate it . Books: “Wild pirates on Viridian: an identification guide to the ducks, geese and swans of the world.” ; "How to fly: don't throw yourself from places exceeding 1 meter high"; "How I met the ugly duck and made him feel good about it (motivational book)". History Blue is a pirate who was created after some unsuccessful attempts of piratey life. She likes the color blue, but also sometimes she feels blue. Blueduck has no connections with The Ugly Duck story, because Blue has always been pretty. A while after she was born she discovered that she liked to sail a lot and soon got the incredible sailor award and started to improve her performances in this puzzle. At the beginning she joined different crews looking for one where she would feel comfortable. Blueduck searched a long time until she finally found her place in the BLACK LEGION crew. She was lucky to find Puka, fleet officer of BLACK LEGION at that moment, who insisted Blue to join the crew. One day, Blueduck accepted the invitation and she joined as fleet officer in September 2007. After a while, her remarkable captain Faisca noticed her love for sails and appointed Blue sailmaster of the crew. After improving her stats even more, Captain Faisca named Blue senior officer of the crew. Blue was honored to accept this rank and then to be lady and later princess of the flag BIG LEGION. Also, she has a few ships spread around the Viridian Ocean. Now, Blue has the honor of being counselor of the crew. Facts Blue won the ultimate sailor trophy and the pillars of sails. Blue loves elite sloop pillages; she can still remember Puka's and Gelin's sloop pillages, with huge booty. Blue adores BK hunts and is always ready for one. One day, as Blue was trying to memorize some league points, she ported her beloved sloop Cold Spot at an island and found her very first gold ore. She enjoyed a lot finding gold, thinking she could make a lot of jewelery out of it. Blue owns a dog, which she received on a white day of the 2007 Christmas. His name is Snow Puppy and he guards Blue very well. She also has a rat, that never saw the light of the day, that making him very black. Without being offended at all, he was named Ugly Rat, and this is only a sweet nickname. Big Legion participated at the event blockade: July 27th - Summer Frost - Rewards from Skullsplitter's Horde!. The great flag achieved 5th place. Congratulations to the flag. Blue is very proud of it and of the wonderful crew. The wonderful crew reached 14th place in crew fame, and it's ranked as Illustrious (17th October 2008). They are all proud of it. On October 28th, they achieved 10th place. And on 29th October they were ranked 9th crew. They are not only playing, they mean business. Halloween is one of the coolest thing. For example, the one held in 2008 was cool because Blue won 115 candies and ate them all faster than the time it took her to win them. Blue is very sorry for not mentioning her green mala cat June. She apologises deeply to June for forgetting to mention her. She promises to June a big pile of fishes to eat. News BK hunt rules!! So does Atlantis with a good b-naver :) And Madam Yu Jian is a coool madam, well.. nice once you get her some rum :) Trinkets }} Blueduck's Pets }}